No Air
by Allanna Stone
Summary: When Semadar goes to Hogwarts as a foreign exchange student, she unlocks several secrets about her family that weren't meant to be told…
1. Chapter 1

**No Air**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**SUMMERY:**

**When Semadar goes to Hogwarts as a foreign exchange student, she unlocks several secrets about her family that weren't meant to be told…**

It was a cold wet day when the foreign exchange student boarded the Hogwarts Express. Everyone noticed her, for she wasn't like the other students, dressed in their identical uniforms of plaid and ties.

She wore a hot pink calf length dress with three quarter flutter sleeves with a royal blue head scarf and sash. Her jewelry consisted of stacks of bells which she wore on her wrists and ankles, and her tiny feet wore turquoise ballet flats. She was a curvy seventeen year old, with a rose and cream complexion, waist length black curls that she wore pulled out of her sapphire blue eyes in an elegant French braid, and a petite and slender build that made her seem like a dancer.

The seventeen year old girl shivered underneath her cloak as she read her favorite novel, _Fallen_ by Lauren Kate as she stepped up onto the train. She quickly navigated her way past the throng of students who were blocking the corridor, seeking an empty compartment where she could read in private.

Her little kitten, Sanura, began to purr as she stuck her head out of her mistress's book bag and rubbed her black head against her hand. Semadar smiled and petted her close companion before finding an empty compartment. She entered and shut the door, happy for some peace and quiet at long last.

Semadar settled herself into the comfortable leather seats before cracking open her book and beginning to read. As she read, she lost herself form the real world and fell into the world of Luce and Daniel's star crossed love story.

Semadar was shaken from her little world as the compartment door opened. She looked up and smiled at a girl with white blond hair that was in a choppy pixie cut, grey eyes, and a miniature white owl sitting on her shoulder.

"Everywhere else is full. Do you mind if I crash?" she asked with a smile.

"Help yourself," smiled Semadar, moving her book bag from the seat across from her. "I'm Semadar."

"Aurora Malfoy," she introduced herself with a friendly smile.

At that moment, the food trolley lady came by, calling out, "Anything from the trolley?"

Semadar stood and stuck her head out. "What all do you have?" she asked pleasantly.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands…" the witch named off of the top of her head.

"May I please have a dozen of everything?" asked Semadar, smiling as the witch began to bustle about her cart.

A few minutes later, Semadar reentered the compartment, ladened down with sweets, which she passed to Aurora.

"Eat up. No offence or anything, but you need to gain a bit of weight," said Semadar with a smile.

"How did you know that I'm anorexic?"

"Your teeth are decaying slightly, and your skin is hanging off your face a bit. Also, your eyes are hollow and you have dark circles underneath your cheekbones," Semadar informed her. "I'm sorry- I'm just annoyingly observant."

"I'm not offended at all," replied Aurora. "My older brother was always a huge pain when it came to food- he could eat a lot but still remain slender."

"Do I know all about it," smiled Semadar. "A few of my foster brothers back in Salem could eat fast food and not gain a single pound. How annoying!"

"So you are American?" Aurora asked eagerlly.

~oOo~

A few hours alter, the Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogmade, where the students began to get off the train.

"Firs' years! Firs' years, this way please!" A huge hairy face beamed over the crowd of students as the groundskeeper hearded the first years his way.

"This is where I leave you," smiled Semadar to Aroura. "I'll see you later, alright?"

"Okay," smiled the anorexic girl before bounding off to who-knows-where.

"C'mon, follow me- any more firs' years? Mind yer step now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."  
>There was a loud "Oooooh!" The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.<p>

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Semadar got into a boat along with a small mousy girl who was trembling, a tall slender boy and a tarnsexual looking kid. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"  
>And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.<p>

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.  
>They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.<p>

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.  
>"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.<br>"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."  
>She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of Semadar's foster home in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too<br>high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.  
>They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Semadar could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right -the rest of the school must already be here - but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.<br>"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very  
>important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.<br>"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your  
>triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.<br>"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."  
>Semadar nervously tried to fluf up her loose curls.<br>"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."  
>Then something happened that made her jump about a foot in the air - several people behind her screamed.<br>"What the -?"  
>She gasped. So did the people around her. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"<br>"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?"  
>A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.<br>Nobody answered.  
>"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"<br>A few people nodded mutely.  
>"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."<br>"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."  
>Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.<br>"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Semadar had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them.  
>The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Semadar looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars.<p>

Semadar quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.  
>Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.<br>"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

Semadar drifted off at this point, jerking out of her day dream long enough when she heard the professor call out her name.

As she stepped up to the stool, the hall went silent.

Then...

"Ahh. I see that your father has passed onto you his great mind."

"You know my father?" asked Semadar in surprise.

"Oh, did I. Now let me see, where to sort you. You would do brave feats in Gryffindor, or you would be frightfully famous in Slytherin. I know..."

The hat took a deep breath before roaring, _**"SLYTHERIN!"**_


	2. Chapter 2

**No Air**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**SUMMERY:**

**When Semadar goes to Hogwarts as a foreign exchange student, she unlocks several secrets about her family that weren't meant to be told…**

The next morning, Semadar awoke to find herself in a room with four other beds in it. She spied Aurora asleep in one of the bed, her body sprawled out across the giant bed, her mouth open with a bit of drool dripping down her chin.

Semadar crept out of bed, accidently waking up Sanura as she crawled out of bed. The small kitten purred softly as her mistress grabbed her shower caddy and padded off to find the bathrooms.

Fifteen minutes later, Semadar was showering as she chuckled over Sanura playing with the bubbles that the young sorcereress had come out of her wand to amuse her pet. Semadar quickly washed up before tugging on her Hogwarts uniform- jeans, a blouse, and trainers. Over that, she wore black robes and her trusty backpack.

After applying some lip gloss and mascara, Semadar deemed herself ready for the day.

By the time that Semadar had finished with her hygiene, Aurora was sitting cross legged on her bed, already dressed for day. Her miniature owl was sound asleep on her shoulder, hooting softly as it "snored".

"Morning," greeted Aurora, yawning widely as she stood up and led the way to the Great Hall. "Don't mind me- I'm always a bear in the morning."

"Understood and noted," chirped Semadar happily, skipping behind her good friend.

When they entered the Great Hall, they quickly sat down at their house table and chatted while they waited for their food to be served.

Within a few minutes, Aurora's miniature owl whooshed into the Great Hall, hooting with joy as she spied her mistress. The little owl landed on top of Aurora's head, hooting happily as she dropped two parchment letters into Aurora's oatmeal.

"Silly owl," muttered Aurora, fondly feeding her pet a bite of unbuttered toast. "Trixs are for kids!"

"Let me guess- our class schedules?" asked Semadar, accepting a letter from her friend. She opened it and scanned it over before sneaking a peep at Aurora's parchment. "Looks like you're stuck with me for all our classes!"

~oOo~

The girl's last class of the day was potions with Professor Snape.

Semadar and Aurora entered the classroom, causing for all talking to dwindle down as eyes followed the close friends as they found seats in the back row, where they could pass notes and whisper to each other.

Semadar ignored everyone as she took out her book, _The_ _Chronicles of Narnia_. She was so engrossed in her book that she failed to notice that Professor Snape was in the room until her book flew out of her hands and onto his desk.

Semadar looked up with a very irritated look on her face. She seemed unfazed at Professor Snape's scowl. Instead, she just heaved a sigh as she made herself more comfortable in her desk.

"Now that Miss Prince has decided to join us," drawled Snape, his black eyes glittering as he stared at Semadar. "We can begin today's lesson..."


	3. Chapter 3

**No Air**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**SUMMERY:**

**When Semadar goes to Hogwarts as a foreign exchange student, she unlocks several secrets about her family that weren't meant to be told…**

A few weeks after the first day at Hogwarts started, Semadar saw a sign that announced there would be a back to school costume party and that the theme would be "Muggle Fairy Tale Characters." Semadar was thrilled to bits- she loved fairy tales, especially the Muggle ones!

She immediately began to plan her costume (Disney's Tinkerbelle) and could often times be found at the fabric shop in Hogsmade, looking for the right fabric to make her costume. Well it didn't take long before the other students noticed the talented girl's stylish homemade clothes and to ask her to help them with their costumes for the party. She often times had to tell the Disney stories to her "customers" in order to help them choose which character they wanted to go as. She also did full out sketches of the costume designs for the students to see what they were getting themselves into. She made sure that each one of her customers went as a different character so that way she could ensure that everyone wouldn't be matching.

One day while Semadar was pouring over her fabric samples and sketches with Victoria, a third year Gryffindor before Potions started. Professor Snape sat at his desk, going over homework assignment s with a heavy scowl etched into his features. He kept looking up every time he would hear a giggle or the sounds of rustling. Normally, he wouldn't allow for students to be in his classroom before class started, but Semadar was a quiet student who didn't get into trouble and was pleasant to everyone, including him and _**NO ONE**_ was pleasant to him.

He suddenly glanced up as he heard his name and frowned when he saw that Semadar was blushing as she held up a piece of sketchbook parchment for Victoria to look at. She suddenly began to giggle, trying in vain to hold back her sounds of mirth.

"He hasn't asked me if he wanted a costume for the party, or if he is even going," reasoned Semadar, snatching back her little sketchbook with a heavy blush spread across her doll like face.

"Well, why don't you ask him?" Victoria asked the Slytherin transfer student.

She rolled her eyes before saying something in another language that sounded like something rude to Snape.

He was just about to demand that they tell him what they were talking about when he stopped. He had another way of getting what he wanted.

Occlumency.

He easily entered Semadar's mind and looked down at the drawing. To his shock, it was him dressed in a frilly red coat with black trousers, highly polished knee boots, and a tricorn hat with a big, fluffy plumage of feathers. But what really got the man's attention was the fact that on his right hand was a hook.

_Can you please remove yourself from my head? You're giving me a headache._

Snape jumped and knocked himself out of the connection that he had with Semadar, who was looking at him with a look of annoyance before standing up with her notebook in hand.

"I came up with a drawing of you in case you wanted to go to the party," she explained shyly, handing him the sketch for him to fully examine.

Snape looked over the drawing, raising his eyebrows at the elaborate details that popped up at him wherever he looked. Finally, he handed it back to its owner.

"How soon can you have it done by?" he asked her quietly.

Semadar smiled happily.

"A costume like this takes normally about an hour, maybe two, if I need to measure you again," she whispered, keeping her voice down as students began to filter into the classroom. "I can come by tonight to measure you, alright?"

Snape didn't know why he agreed to allow the kind girl to make him this costume, but from what he had heard, she was a master seamstress with talent that went on forever and a day.

In fact, he heard nothing but good about her, unlike him, where morbid rumors surrounded him.

Snape sighed heavily before standing to lecture the class on how to make a simple hair removal potion.


	4. Chapter 4

**No Air**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**SUMMERY:**

**When Semadar goes to Hogwarts as a foreign exchange student, she unlocks several secrets about her family that weren't meant to be told…**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**The dance number in this chappie is called **_**Kingdom Dance**_** from Disney's Tangled. YouTube it!**

Three weeks later and it was the eve of the party. Semadar was so excited as she adjusted her costume (she had changed her mind at least a dozen times, and her final decision was Rapunzel from Disney's _Tangled_.) As she stepped down the stairs that led up to the Slytherin girls' dorms, she felt all eyes riveting around to focus on her.

Semadar wore a beautiful dress that was embroidered with gold thread, lace decorating the hem of the skirt, the yolk and sleeves, and delicate hand sewn velvet paneling. Her hair had been enchanted with a simple little potion that made her long brown-black curls grow out (Semadar had Aurora go and fetch Professor Snape when her hair wouldn't stop growing- luckily, they were outside, so that way Semadar's hair didn't take up the entire castle.) Semadar had also recruited several students to help braid and put silk flowers into her hair, which had taken up a good portion of a beautiful Saturday. She had also tried to bully one of Aurora's guy friends into being Flynn Rider, but no one volunteered for the job. Semadar wore her now seventy foot long mane in a braid that looked just like the one in the Muggle movie, except it was dark instead of blonde. She had dressed up Panya as being Pascal, and the little kitten was enjoying being all dressed up.

As Semadar's bare foot touched the final step, she smiled brightly at the wide verity of gaily dressed students, who were all watching her every graceful movement. Semadar just went to the opening of the common room that led out to the dungeons of Hogwarts before slipping out. The seventeen year old girl shivered as she stepped through the cold corridor, making her way to the great hall on the main floor.

Semadar finally found herself at the doors that led to the great hall, which were flanked by medieval suits of armor with wicked looking weapons. Suddenly, as Semadar was reaching for the doorknob, the doors flew open, as though by magic, and Semadar entered without a second thought.

~xoXox~

Professor Snape felt quite festive as the evil Captain Hook as he chatted with Professor McGonagall. He enjoyed being out of his element (for once) and secretly admired the red against his pale skin.

Suddenly, the orchestra began to play a merry little time as the dancing floor parted, as though like magic, to reveal Semadar, who was dancing. She twirled and leapt, not a care in the world as she showed off more of her talent.

Snape found himself drifting off towards another time, when he was a seventh year at Hogwarts. There was a special girl who had caught his attention.

Her name was Alexandrine La Villebeuvre.

And right now…

Semadar looked just like Alexandrine.

Snape jerked himself from the clouds, blinking as he noticed that Semadar had finished her dance and was now in a corner, petting Panya as she thought deep thoughts.

Snape decided that he'd have to do some homework later that night, once the party winded down…

~xoXox~

A few minutes later, Semadar was giggling with Aurira about something or other when the cutest guy Semadar had ever laid eyes on wandered over, his hands stuffed into his pockets. Semadar didn't recall making him a costume and as she looked at him, she saw that she knew who he was.

"Draco!" squealed Aurora loudly, launching herself at her older brother.

"Hello, Aurora," Draco greeted her fondly, never taking his eyes off of Semadar, who had turned to grab a brownie from the snack table. When she returned, she saw that Aurora was gabbling away to her brother, tugging on his arm as she turned to face Semadar.

"Semadar, this is Draco, my brother. Draco, this is Semadar, my best friend!" she bubbled, all but throwing the two together before darting off.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Semadar," smiled Draco. "Aurora hadn't stop talking about you in her letters home."

Semadar blushed a deep cherry red, which only made her all the more radiant. Draco smiled once more as he stepped back to look at her costume. His eyebrows went shooting up when he realized that she wasn't wearing a wig, but that the long tresses were actually her curly hair.

"Who are you supposed to be?" he asked, making Semadar realize that he was a pure blooded wizard.

She took a deep breath before beginning to tell Draco about Rapunzel's story, not noticing the smug look on Aurora's face.

Until Hagrid began to float above everyone's heads.


	5. Chapter 5

**No Air**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**SUMMERY:**

**When Semadar goes to Hogwarts as a foreign exchange student, she unlocks several secrets about her family that weren't meant to be told…**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Concerning a review from someone, I felt that I should inform y'all that Aurora is recovering from an eating disorder in this FanFic. I'm terribly sorry if I did not make that clear.**

Severus Snape was a man on a mission.

He swept into the potion's classroom as he kept his signature scowl on his face. He snapped his wand at the windows, which were letting in the fresh October air and startling several of the students.

"Turn to page 294," he whispered, his soft voice carrying across the entire dungeon room without a problem.

For the rest of the class period, Snape kept a close eye on Semadar, watching as she carefully brewed a complex love potion. He was surprised to see that she had a natural talent for potions, which would make sense if her mother was who he thought she was…

Before Snape knew it, the class was over, and Semadar was cheerfully packing up her books into her backpack with a cheerful demeanor around her. She was humming a little song that Sanpe was certain came from a Muggle musical or something and her normally pale skin was flushed with excitement.

"Miss Prince, could you please stay a few minutes?" Snape suddenly called out. Semadar looked up with a bright smile on her face before nodding to him and turning to Aurora to tell her that they would meet up later after lunch.

"Yes, professor?" chirped Semadar once the classroom was emptied.

"Miss Prince, because of you excellence in potions, I had decided to teach you Occlumency. You will meet me in my office every Friday after dinner, at eight o'clock. We shall both proceed on learning to expel unwanted visitors from your mind," announced Snape, turning his attention from grading papers to looking at the pretty young witch in front of him. She was always cheerful, even when things weren't going according to plan.

"Thank you, professor. I promise you I wont let you down!" she cried before looking at her pocket watch. "Yeeps! I've better get to my next class!" And with that, she scampered from the dungeon classroom to her next class, leaving the professor staring after her.

~oOo~

That following Friday, Semadar could be found in Professor Snape's office, waiting for her potions teacher to return from dinner. She hoped that she didn't do anything wrong by entering his office- the door had swung open when she knocked, and without even thinking, she entered and made herself at home in the lone chair. Semadar had just finished her report of vampires for Defence Against the Dark Arts when Professor Snape entered.

"Miss Prince, I see that you've made yourself at home," he nodded at her before going to his desk to shuffle through some papers. Semadar just ignored him as she went through her backpack, searching for more homework for her to do. When she finally accepted that she didn't have anything else to complete, she found her notebook and began to write in it.

"Miss Prince, we can begin now," Snape's voice droned. Semadar pushed her creative ideas into the back of her mind and stood with her wand in her right hand, poised for an attack. "Feel free to disarm me or attack me in any way."

"_Legilimens!_"


End file.
